Lazos de Sangre
by Serena Atenea
Summary: Hermione es secuestrada el día de su boda. Y ella descubrirá que hay mucho detrás de los lazos de sangre. ¿Qué hará al respecto o más bien dicho, qué podrá hacer al respecto cuando se de cuenta de la realidad de su situación? AU contenido fuerte.


Cap. 1 La Boda

-Tú no te metas en esto. Ella es mía. -La voz furiosa de Lucius Malfoy se dejó escuchar a traves de la oscuridad.

-Te equivocas, ella es mía-Draco Malfoy dio un paso adelante mientras su padre tuvo que separarse del cuerpo tibio y turgente de Hermione, mientras pensaba en que sacaría a su hijo a patadas de ahi.

-Interesantes palabras, querido - Lucius se quedó inmovil de la impresión. Narcisa estaba ahi. Estaba en problemas.

-No es lo que crees querida, yo estaba ...-las ideas no llegaban a su cerebro lo suficientemente rapido y menos a su boca. Empezó a sudar.

-Oh si, ya veo como estas torturando a la sangre sucia-el desprecio en su voz no iba dirigido esta vez a Hermione, sino a su esposo. Y él sabia.

Rumiando su coraje tuvo que salir de ahi, dejando a su hijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Era un golpe bajo, pero no se quedaría asi, esa mujer sería suya, a como diera lugar. No importaba que la tuviera que compartir con su hijo por ahora.

Tiempo atrás:

Hermione se miraba al espejo y sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Era el día de su boda, y en pocas horas, sería Señora de... Lo que cambiaría su vida por completo, aunque ella no sería feliz, claro que no.

La música que marcaba su entrada se dejó escuchar y ella sabía que ya no podía echarse para atrás. A pesar de las sospechas de su futura cuñada y la alegría de su futura suegra.

Su madre entró en ese momento y al verla sonrió feliz. Su vestido de novia era sencillo pero hermoso, un corte conservador para su edad, con mangas de encaje y un peinado casual. Su ramo eran rosas blancas y un velo de encaje con pedrería que el daba un toque luminoso a su conjunto. El maquillaje no era tan exhuberante, Hermione no lo necesitaba, era hermosa.

Luego de un suspiro de resignación, caminó hacia su madre que le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió para ir a su lugar en la ceremonia. Su padre la esperaba con el brazo extendido hacia ella. Tomó el brazo de su padre y comenzó a caminar.

Nunca imaginó que el trayecto hacia el altar fuera tan eterno y tan corto, a lo lejos vio a su futuro esposo: Ron Weasley. Sus ojos se rasaron de lagrimas y su padre enternecido pensó que era de alegría.

-Mi niña, serás feliz, el te adora- eso era cierto, completamente cierto, Ron desde que le propuso matrimonio era otra persona en cuanto al amor se referia. Y a pesar de no podía ser feliz como él. Muchos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza y se sentia tan abrumada, tan desilusionada y tan... sola.

Ella no contestó, no tenía nada que decir y prefería que su padre pensara que estaba asi por la felicidad.

Finalmente estaba frente a Ron, que la miraba embelsado, completamente enamorado. Ella miró al frente, mientras los demás hablaban y ella no podía escucharlos, sentía como si de pronto el sonido no existiera. Abrumada por todo eso, iba a formar parte de una familia numerosa y agradable y no sabía que sucedería mas adelante.

Quien los estaba casando estaba diciendo las palabras de rigor: si alguien aquí presente conoce un motivo por el que estas dos personas no deban unir sus vidas, hable ahora o calle para siempre. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces, sucedió. Pasó mas del tiempo requerido y nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Ella volteó para saber porqué había tanto silencio, cuando vio varias figuras rodeando el lugar, todos estaban encapuchados y ella miró con terror que todos estaban paralizados, incluso Ron lo estaba, ella podía moverse, se volteó asustada mirando que todos, absolutamente todos estaban paralizados, una figura grande y robusta la tomó de la mano con brusquedad y la jaló hacia él, mientras de un golpe Ron era derribado por otro sujeto. Una risa, otras mas, ella intentó tomar su varita que tenia en la pierna izquierda pero no tuvo tiempo, un hechizo desmaius evitó cualquier connato de lucha por parte de ella. Todo se oscureció.


End file.
